


All Nighters and Cookies

by tabbyykatt



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbyykatt/pseuds/tabbyykatt
Summary: Laura is very stressed and Carm is sweet.





	All Nighters and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, I found this as I was cleaning out my google docs. I have no clue when I wrote this, I think during the first season or so, so it is pretty terrible.

Laura glanced up as Carmilla ran through the door before looking back to her computer screen. The screen she had been looking at for hours. She sighed beginning to rethink her eighteen hour work day plan. What with upcoming midterms and a lit paper due, she was getting over run with work. Laura couldn't remember the last time she got a full night's sleep. Not to mention the fact that Silas is weird and the library was currently filled with snow. 

"Night Cupcake." Another sigh. Due to the fact that Carmilla wasn't planning to still be attending Silas' spring semester, she only had two classes - philosophy 300 and advanced English lit. Both subjects were easy for Carmilla resulting in her never doing any work. She went out doing whatever vampires do at night only to come back and sleep all day. "Don't forget to go to class while I'm asleep again.

When Carmilla awoke, Laura was at her desk again in the same outfit with a book on her lap. Sensing that her roommate was awake, she told her "I did go to class Carm so don't even ask. I am just worried over this speech I have to present"

With that said, Laura went back to her books and Carmilla rolled out of bed. after a shower and a glass of ‘soy’ milk, Carmilla walked out believing that her tiny roommate would get some rest at some point that night. 

Apparently, Laure had no intentions to rest as Carmilla found out at two i the morning. The smaller girl didn't even notice when her roommate popped into their room, but Carmilla had had enough. "Cake Pop. Get off that computer now." She walked over closing the books that were on the desk and neighboring bed. "You are going to get in bed and sleep." 

"Carm, I have to finish this; I don't have time to sleep." Those puppy dog eyes were almost enough for Carmilla to let her keep working, but the smaller girl's wane complexion and the dark circles under her eyes enforced Carmilla's decision. "I will wake you up in four hours as long as you go to bed now."

The girl started to nod before falling asleep where she stood. Luckily, Carmilla had seen it coming and caught the stupid creampuff. She gently laid Laura on her bed before grabbing a book and sitting on the opposite bed. 

Carmilla soon finished her book and after checking the time, she saw that she still had an hour left before she had promised to wake the stupid, sleep deprived cupcake. Glancing at Laura proved to be a mistake; while she had looked bad when awake, sleep made her ghostly pallor all the more worrisome. She thought for a moment and ran out the door at superspeed. All Laura did was roll over a bit.

Her run landed the vampire right in the middle of the sweets isle at the local supermarket. Scanning the isle, Carmilla picked a bag of cookies that looked particularly high in calories and sugar. She figured that Laura would need the energy boost in order to finish her assignment and whatever else she was doing.

She grabbed a monster and some hot chocolate on her was to the cash register. No one could say that Carmilla isn't a thoughtful girlfriend. The cashier was much to chipper for this time of day; Carmilla just glared wishing she had chose self checkout. It was all worth it when she woke up her girlfriend and saw Laura's smile as she ate the cookies. 

Opening another book, Carmilla promised herself that she would give Laura a proper cuddle when she finished and went to bed.


End file.
